cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/Five Notable Truffly Blogs
|-|Introduction= Necromancy? Nostalgia? Narcissism? I'm not sure, to be honest. This idea was sparked when I decided to take a gander at the "Blog" column on my profile, and took a look through all 43 pages of blogs I've written. ...After slamming my toes between a doorframe several times due to the mental convulsions that came from looking upon some of my earlier blogs (seriously, DON'T go digging those up, it's not worth it AT ALL), I was still able to smile at some of the funnier and more assiduously developed projects of mine that were there. Although the era of "Wheaty's consistent blog profusion" has long since passed (mostly due to my recent dedication to school, along with a much smarter usage of the forums over the past few months), I'd still like to share some of the blogs I've penned that have left the biggest smiles on my face, whether they be from laughter, pride, or simple memories. Now that I've gotten the cheesy crap out of the way, please keep in mind that this isn't a "Top 5" list. These are simply a bunch of random blogs I picked (arranged quasi-chronologically, if anything) that I like, and would like to revisit. I'll of course explain my fondest memories for each, so I'll be presenting you all with more than a link dump featuring stuff you've probably already seen. Now, without further ado, let's wind up the past...or some dumb line involving memories... |-|Entry One= Comment Colour Schemes Oh, boy. If you've been anything along the lines of a "Cytus Wiki veteran" here, you'll KNOW that I didn't add this blog because of the direct content of it. In fact, if anything, the content of the blog itself could be considered controversial here nowadays. But I digress. Perfectly fitting this blog's title, the highlight of this blog lied within the comments. Naturally, these comments were cancer, just like pretty much everything associated with my earlier blogs. But, unlike the rest of these blogs, this was the GOOD type of cancer (sarcasm). The cancer that causes your lungs to give away due to excessive laughter. The effect may be slightly dulled nowadays, since a lot of the eye-pulverizingly painful comment boxes that matched the insanity there have since been terminated. However, those directly involved still probably remember the utter delight and chaos of our image and meme wars there. Some occasionally serious comments would pop up, but would quickly be dragged into the turbid waters of meme hell, with the top perpetrators being me, DSZ9 and SerialNo30000324 (previously Minseo2000). Oh...wait... DSZ9, SerialNo30000324 and I.* You see, this blog was so insane that I'm making grammar errors. Oh, the humanity! In all seriousness, this blog was so outstanding in so many ways. To this day, it still has the highest number of comments out of ANY of my blogs. It probably gave a lot of us several quotes that still stick with our names today, as well as starting several trends, the most notable of which being the almighty "balls" pic that still reigns as a Cytus Wiki legend to this day. I'll even admit...to this day, I still don't know what anime that picture originated from. Funny that my stupidity managed to mark such a memorable trend. Though we've all matured (kind of ;3), it's still great to look upon this page and smile at our utter foolishness. I consider an almost infinite number of things from my past on this Wiki to be "embarrassing"...but this isn't one of them. Greatest Truffly Moments/Quotes: |-|Entry Two= 'Top 15 Favourite Cytus Songs (As of 7.0)' Here we have the first countdown I put legitimate effort into. This wasn't a list I decided to idly craft overnight, this was a project I would dedicate time to every day, making sure that each entry conveyed my feelings appropriately. Funnily enough, this list didn't have a pleasant backstory. A lot of you may know that before this project, I tried to create a full-blown favourite songs list, featuring all 158 songs that had been in that game at that time. This caused a violent chain of events, first triggering a lineup of negative opinion blogs due to the negative opinions I shared with the lower pieces on my list, which triggered a lot of upset in the community, which triggered both the cancellation of the Top 158 project, as well as a rather depressing episode within my life. Actually, the fact that I managed to pick myself up and write this proceeding Top 15 was rather outstanding, considering my mental state at the time. But I did it. And I don't regret it at all. Though the opinions here are rather outdated, both in the fact that several Cytus updates have passed since this blog's release, and the fact that my favourites list today would look MUCH different from this (I still highly enjoy all the songs in this blog, though), I still find a lot of value in what I've created here. Though I wasn't able to write with as much fluidity then as I can now, you can still really sense that I loved these songs. The jokes I tossed around were, at the least, chuckle-worthy, and rarely inappropriate. I would craft up funny, thought-provoking scenarios and ways to express the joys I found in these pieces. If I'm not wrong, this countdown was also an inaugurator for several small details I still use within my Wiki projects today, the most notable one being my daily release schedules for entries (even though I kinda screwed that up within this countdown :P). Though, above the blog itself, my efforts here were definitely kindled by your support. I rarely received badmouth about the entries I posted, but was complimented on my choices instead. We also had a couple fun image wars, similar to Comment Colour Schemes (except much less chaotic). Again, looking back on my mental condition at the time, this probably inspired me to put my best efforts toward this project, and I have to thank you guys a ton for that. To conclude, though it's a rather early countdown of mine, I'm still extremely proud of it. This was honestly a turning point for me, inspiring me to show more diligence and care towards my future projects. I hope I can make something even greater with the favourite songs reboot I'm planning. '''Greatest Truffly Moments/Quotes:' |-|Entry Three= '''The Difficulty Tier Lists:' The Truffly Nein Tier List The Truffly Ayte Tier List The Truffly Culminate Tier List Probably both the least popular and least sensible choice on this list? Yeah, I suppose. Do I care? Hell, no. To put simply, out of the five entries on this list, these three blogs here were probably the most fun to write. "Why is that?", you may ask. Well, just take a gander at any of these blogs, and you'll quickly understand why. To expound, it's an agreeable fact that I've posted plenty of blogs during my time here that reveal the more "berserk" side of my personality. But none of them do this job justice more than the Truffly Tier Lists. You know I've created something insane when, throughout all three lists, I haven't received a SINGLE complaint around the subjective placements of the songs here. No complaints. On a set of difficulty lists. Wiki veterans especially will understand the significance of this. This is because of the entries themselves. I could've just flatly stated my opinions, giving standard links to the songs, but oh, no. Truffles' gotta be a special man. "Special" meaning that I gave my absolute BEST efforts to give these songs the WORST misspellings imaginable. The song links here bore a new purpose, as people had to click on them just interpret what the hell I was saying with each and every jumble of letters that was supposed to resemble a song title. That wasn't even the end of it. Some of the alternate titles weren't even misspellings, but rather ridiculous and sometimes crude references to completely arbitrary things. Some bore images that not even I can comprehend how I managed to relate to said songs. Other dumb additions involved consistently implied PittyTruffles references in the Nine list, a plethora of "8" puns to name the tiers in the Eight list, and a special tier just for the infamous old Chapter L charts in the Culminate list. Again, these lists are nowhere near the heights of popularity that most of my other blogs lie on. Hell, the most recent entry, the Culminate Tier List, only got TWO comments, one of which was a reply from me. So, one comment. But the joy in these blogs lied in the creation process, and you can bet all your Ultra Rares that I laughed my god damn ass off while making these. Now, the only question is whether I'll continue making these... *casually takes out a very long list of rhythm games aside from Cytus* *smiles deviously* Greatest Truffly Moments/Quotes: |-|Entry Four= 'Le Easy TP 100 Blog' What, you're going to complain about picking a blog that's too braggy? Psh, you people are insatiable. I'm joking, you're all awesome-- Well, whatever you think, the joys of this blog didn't come from the achievements. It came from the process in which I acquired them. Want me to be honest? I hardly thought I would actually go through with this upon first starting it. It was just another wistful idea in a sea of wistful ideas, a lot of which I had abandoned. This would be nothing new, right? Besides, Easy is boring. Right? Wrong, wrong, wrong. Who knew that my most successful blog related to me ACTUALLY PLAYING CYTUS would be based around the lesser of two difficulties? Hey, I guess that reflects my cowardly personality quite well. But hey, all insults to myself aside, this was a freaking journey. What started as a mild playthrough quickly escalated as I set myself a deadlock: to TP 100 all but ten songs on Easy, or be subjected to the pain of never playing Hard again. Desperation set in, and some songs took a ludicrous amount of attempts to surmount. But when I did end up triumphing over them...damn, was it satisfying. Twenty One, Total Sphere, The Purified, and the almighty Halcyon were just some of the Easy beasts I conquered in this adventure. What first seemed like an impossibility for someone with as weak of a resolve as I did quickly became a goal I eagerly strived towards...and before I knew it, I had done it. Not with ten remaining songs to TP 100, but only SEVEN. For someone who hadn't TP 100ed a Level 9 yet...this made me outstandingly proud of myself. To this day, I've diminished the number down to three (if not counting Chapter L). When looking back at the struggles I endured then, the support I received both among the comments and in the Live! Chat (remember when we used that? ;3), and the variance in skill between then and now, it brings me nostalgia pangs like you couldn't imagine. When I realized Awsomw was doing a blog just like this one, I wasn't angry. I was really happy. I hoped (and still do hope) that he would experience the same escalating drive and desire that took hold of me along my journey. My concluding words? Never underestimate Easy. '''Greatest Truffly Moments/Quotes:' |-|Entry Five= I know I previously stated that this wasn't a ranked list, but almost as a custom, I need to end this blog off with a bang. So, here it is. This is, in my opinion, my greatest work thus far. Greatest humour, greatest descriptions, greatest memorability. And I wrote it all at a summer camp, out of all places. 'My Top 20 Favourite Charts In Cytus (The Remastered Version)' I...am unbelievably proud of this countdown. I'm happy that I managed to convey my opinions so smoothly, and I'm especially happy that you all enjoyed it. So, let's run through what made this list what it is. To say simply, I wrote this list at a time when my life was finally turning up. In fact, it's debatable that it was this list's production that actually caused everything to get better. I had finally found inspiration, and my first target for that inspiration was a brand new countdown. Well, technically not "brand new", since it was a remake of an unfinished project, but no matter. You see, I had already completely dropped production on THREE countdowns prior to this one (one of which being the initial "Favourite Charts" list). I can easily say that, if I went back in time and told the me who had just dropped that third countdown that I would proceed to make a beautifully written, twenty entry countdown in the near future, that past-Wheaty would probably slap me in the face for being such an unbelievable jerk. But that's exactly what happened. That entire summer camp, I would take my spots of free time to sit in my cabin, dutifully typing out entry after entry for this project that only kept rising in potential. I would add more and more detail, making every entry feel like it had its own identity. I poured out my feelings for each chart, and by the final five entries, I was on fire. The final project is one that utilized humour, thought, emotion and buildup in harmony. Even after I announced the project and started releasing entries, I would constantly edit the entries that had yet to be released, improving them even more. By this time, I had started my Grade 12 school year, but this dedication didn't diminish my consideration to my education in the slightest. In fact, it STRENGTHENED it. I would keep coming up with new jokes, new ways to express myself, and you guys honestly responded in a way that still makes my heart quiver today. The support was tremendous, especially when I had brought the list to a close. I'm not joking when I say that I still look at the comments in this blog today for motivation and support. So, to close this blog, I'll simply say...thank you. I don't say it enough, and I never will. You've all put up with me for nearly two years now, still regarding me as a friend even after all the immature, depressing, and even harmful things I've said and done. You've helped me become the person I am now, and that I'm striving to be. That's no overexaggeration. Regard it as nothing but a sappy speech, or me taking the internet too seriously, but this is legitimately how I feel. 'Till next time. I hope to produce something that will bring you all even more joy. '''Greatest Truffly Moments/Quotes:' Extra special moments: Just...the entire freaking entries for Numbers 2 and 1. Category:Blog posts